


Save the Melons

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, Romance, Sebby pretty much worships your coochie, Smut, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yes your cat is in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a safe sentence for "Let's get out of here!"You and Sebby recently got married after your presence in the valley for a year and a month. You proposed to him a day after the Flower Festival, where you were hella happy you finally got that dance.After some proper bonding, Sebby decides it's time to experiment on more than just trying to raise goddamn animals.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 19





	Save the Melons

It couldn't be cliche enough. Such a perfect afternoon with fresh cherry blossoms fluttering in the light breeze. First day of summer and everyone is chipper as ever. One day that we all can appreciate, especially for a new to be wed couple. All of the townsfolk have gathered in the town square for a small but memorable ceremony to bring you two together. One is you, the farmer that took over your grandfather's old property, to mine, fish, harvest crops, and take requests from the people of the town. You have gained quite the reputation.  
The other is a man who didn't feel deemed worthy to be that well known, dwelling in his house during most of the days of the week, and only exposing his presence during the ends, or whenever it rained. His attire mostly adorned of dark clothing, and much to the viewer's pleasure was black hair hanging over the right. You not only saw how freakin' adorable that was, but that you could aid him with his social anxiety and be a little bit more known in the vicinity.  
Sebastian stands under the white arch, decorated with greenery and a few petals of pink. The last few of the audience has arrived, and now they wait for you to present yourself. Down you come down the 'aisle,' a simple wedding dress with a little bit of flowing trail behind. A veil covered your hair that laid down the back, and covered your face. A decorative flower forged from quartz held the see-through accessory on your head. The bouquet consisted of daffodils and dandelions, the flowers of the season. Everyone watched in awe as you, Y/N, made way to your partner at the other end. Meanwhile Sebastian couldn't hold himself back from tears.

"When Y/N first arrived in Pelican Town, no one knew if she'd really fit in with the community... but from this day forward, she's going to be as much a part of this town like the rest of us!" Mayor Lewis announces, upbringing a sarcastic look of concern from the bride.  
"It is my great on this first day of summer, to unite Y/N and Sebastian in the bonds of marriage."  
You and Sebastian turn to one another; you couldn't keep your happiness inside, and he stains his white gloves with tears some more.  
"Let's get right to it!" Lewis addresses both of you, "Y/N... Sebastian... As the mayor of Pelican Town, and the regional bearer of the matrimonial seal, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" he takes a step back, and prepares a camera.  
"You may kiss."  
Sealing of your guys' lips brought a roar of applause from the crowd, along with the brief click of the camera. You didn't have time to traditionally toss your bouquet to them before Sebastian swept you into a bridal carry, to which you drops the flowers to the concrete of the square, giggling your head off. Your hands make way to his hair, and go in for another kiss. He then leads way down the aisle and then taking a right, heading back to the farm. You're embracing him down the path between the town and your estate, and he eases you to your feet after reaching the deck of the house.

"I need to get my own little room in here," Sebby jokes.  
"I got a bigger bed when Robin upgraded for the kitchen! Silly," you shove his upper arm before nyooming into the house, looking simple as ever, but you're managing. It overtook you with joy finally seeing that he was officially going to be with you.  
"My mom's just generous, ok?" Sebby shook his head, removing a few things from his outfit, and his shoes, before bringing himself to the bed and laying back on it. You do similar, and lay on him with only your lower legs on the bed.  
"I guess I'm finally here... on a farm, and with you," he pecks a kiss on your forehead, triggering a response with many cuddles.  
"Oh, I have to show you everything. I think Robin should be finishing up on that chicken coop soon... and I should probably put up a few tappers and chop down more trees-" you shot out of bed, quickly heading to the bathroom to change into your work clothes. Sebby got into his normal clothes, and only watched with satisfaction as you went to work, checking on Robin's work, installing a few tappers, and removing a few trees and other clutter on the farm grounds. Then you excused yourself to go to the mines for the rest of the night, not knowing when he'd go to bed. You returned home at around ten with plenty of ore and other materials to place in your box beside your house for some profit. Sebastian was in bed, waiting for you. You smile, coming up only to be greeted in such a silly way.  
"Good evening, my little sailor." That's when you peered up and noticed your sailor's hat. It didn't.mean you were a sailor, or a big fisher, but it felt good to wear it.  
"So we're doing nicknames now, huh? Well... I suppose that'll work."  
"You bet it will. C'mere," he made grabby hands towards you, and you oblige, sliding under the blankets and stealing the heat he had built and gathered up while waiting for you.  


"Goodnight Y/N."

"Goodnight Sebastian."


End file.
